moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Lordaeron
The Alliance of Lordaeron was the union of the seven human nation of Azeroth, Lordaeron, Alterac, Gilneas, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras and Dalaran, as well as the Bronzebeard Clan of Khaz'Modan, the Wildhammer Clan of Aerie Peak, the Gnomes of Gnomeregan, the elves of Quel'Thalas, and the Church of the Holy Light. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Azeroth in the First War by the Orcish Horde, its survivors fled to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Realizing the threat the orcs posed, Regent Lord Anduin Lothar, leader of Azeroth's refugees, was able to convince the leaders of the other human kingdoms to join against the orcs. The Wildhammer dwarves of Aerie Peak also soon joined the Alliance, as their lands had come under attack by the Horde. The high elves initially joined with reluctance, being honour-bound to come to the aid of Lothar, the last descendant of the Arathi bloodline. Their reluctance turned to grudging enthusiasm when they realized that the Amani trolls had joined the conflict on the side of the Horde. Downfall of the Alliance , Alterac and Dalaran, who all kept different uniforms following or during the war.]]After the death of Lothar, and subsequent end of the Second War in Azeroth, the Alliance of Lordaeron was led by King Terenas Menethil II with Turalyon as its Commander. Shortly after Dark Portal was finally closed, several nations left the Alliance in response to King Terenas's institution of a tax to fund the orcish internment camps. In the years following the splintering, and the betrayal of Arthas Menethil, the Alliance was ravaged during the attack of the Undead Scourge and the Burning Legion. The nations of Quel'Thalas, Gilneas, Stromgarde and Alterac (by virtue of its destruction during the Second War) already having left the Alliance meant that only the nations of the south remained, rendering the Alliance of Lordaeron, by all rights, no longer existent. Those who remained of the Alliance of Lordaeron would eventually form the Grand Alliance. Members Kingdom of Lordaeron *Capitol: Lordaeron City *Leader: Terenas Menethil II *Colors: Blue, White, Gold. The Kingdom of Lordaeron was the namesake and leader of the Alliance of Lordaeron, led by King Terenas Menethil II. Making up the largest contributor to the Alliance's forces, the Lordaeronians were seen as the face of the Alliance and many of the Alliance's highest leaders were of Lordaeron descent. Their footmen often wore the same armor as that of the remnants of Azeroth, though distinguished by the double headed eagle of Menethil. Their armor was used as the base for the design of the rest of the foot soldiers of the Alliance. Kingdom of Kul Tiras *Capitol: Boralus *Leader: Daelin Proudmoore *Colors: Green, Yellow. The Kingdom of Kul Tiras was the naval powerhouse of the Alliance of Lordaeron, led by Lord Admiral (And Grand Admiral) Daelin Proudmoore. Making up the primary contributor of naval forces to the Alliance, Kul Tiras was a staunch supporter when the Alliance was first made. After several defeats, Kul Tiras withdrew from the Alliance, believing it to have failed. This would later cost them as Crestfall and the main isle of Kul Tiras was then sieged by the Orcish Horde; only to have them be pushed back by the Alliance they'd just left. Following that, Kul Tiras remained unwavering in the Alliance after rejoining, becoming one of the most dependable forces in their ranks. Kingdom of Azeroth *Capitol: None. Primarily located in Hillsbrad Foothills. *Leader: Varian Wrynn, regented by Sir Anduin Lothar until his death. *Colors: Teal (later abandoned), Blue and Yellow. The Kingdom of Azeroth, sometimes referred to as Azeroth's Remnants, contributed to the war with what men they could. Primarily located within Hillsbrad Foothills and Zul'Dare (after allowed to move refugees there by Gilneas), the Azerothians made up the smallest contributor to the war. Ever present on the field, the warriors of Azeroth originally donned the colors of their fallen kingdom as well as repurposing what armor they could. After the death of Anduin Lothar at Blackrock Mountain, the men and women of Azeroth abandoned the color teal from their garb for the rich Blue and Gold that now represent Stormwind in modern times. Kingdom of Stromgarde *Capitol: Stromgarde City *Leader: Thoras Trollbane *Colors: Red and White. The kingdom of Stromgarde retains a strict martial philosophy which makes it a highly regarded addition to the Alliance. Situated amongst the foothills of the Alterac Mountains, Stromgarde serves as a sentinel against any invasion across the Orc-controlled borders of Khaz Modan. Possessing a long history of warfare against the Trolls, the warriors of Stromgarde are well prepared to engage in open combat with all enemies of humanity.Warcraft II Manual, Pg. 43 Kingdom of Gilneas *Capitol: Gilneas City *Leader: Genn Greymane *Colors: Black, White, Dark Blue, Gold. Despite the impending Orcish invasion, Gilneas has remained separate from the Alliance of Lordaeron. As ruler of one of the strongest human nations, Genn Greymane is convinced that his own armies can deal with any threat, and has therefore remained unmoved by Lord Lothar's pleas for unity. Despite this apparent disdain for the Alliance, the denizens of Gilneas harbor no fondness for the orcs or their allies and are prepared to meet them blade for blade.Tides of Darkness, Pg. 43 Mageocracy of Dalaran *Capitol: Dalaran *Leader: The Council of Six; Headed by Antonidas *Colors: Purple, Gold, White. Kingdom of Alterac (Traitors) *Capitol: Alterac City *Leader: Aiden Perenolde *Colors: Orange, Black, White. Alterac was the weakest of the Human nations and was only a minor contributor of troops and equipment to the Alliance. Although Lord Perenolde praises Lothar and Terenas for their ongoing efforts, he is beset by the fear that when the Horde comes, the Alliance will fail, and only the surrender of his forces and his sovereignty will save the lives of his subjects. Perenolde alone knows whether or not - when the final call to arms is sounded - Alterac will fight for its freedom alongside the other nations of the Alliance.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Manual During the war, Lord Perenolde would betray the Alliance of Lordaeron by working with the Orcish Horde on various occasions. By the end of the war, the Kingdom of Alterac was under siege by a coalition of forces for its betrayal. Kingdom of Ironforge *Capitol: Ironforge *Leader: Magni Bronzebeard *Colors: Orange, Red. Kingdom of Quel'Thalas *Capitol: Silvermoon City *Leader: Anasterian Sunstrider *Colors: Blue, White, Gold, Teal. The Wildhammer *Capitol: Aerie Peak *Leader: Kurdran Wildhammer *Colors: Green, Gold, White. Gnomeregan *Capitol: Gnomeregan *Leader: Gelbin Mekkatorque *Colors: Purple, Gold. Banners of the Alliance Lordaeronflag.jpg|The Crest of Lordaeron. Gilneasflag.jpg|The Crest of Gilneas. Kultirasflag.jpg|The Crest of Kul Tiras. Stromgardecrest.jpg|The Crest of Stromgarde. Dalaranflag.jpg|The Crest of Dalaran. Azerothcrest.jpg|The Crest of Azeroth. Alteracflag.jpg|The Crest of Alterac. References Category:Events Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Orcish Wars